minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
LDS6: The Bloody Play
Disclaimer: All of this is Fiction, not real and should not be stated as so. The Mysterious Walker pt.1 There is a Mysterious walker, walking in the ruins. Its identity is not yet known, but. he's unfortunately, walking up at some soul, and he stands in front of it. the walker is yet. has black robes with a hood. : ... : Run! he's coming! The soul disappeared and a running figure ambushes the walker, the figure thrusts a quick stab on the walker's chest and the walker was bleeding, the walker kicks the figure making the figure pinned to the wall, and he took out his sword and dashed to the figure, the figure revealed to be Herobrine, but herobrine was stabbed in the chest making him slowly bleeding as the walker revealed to be LDS6 : Your options had run out Herobrine. : Not for long! Herobrine summoned its 5 armored zombies to attack LDS6, LDS6 dashes towards at a zombie and thrusts a stab, another zombie tried to attack LDS6 but fails due to LDS6 pulled out a Bow and killed the zombie, 2 zombies are charging towards at LDS6 but LDS6 throws two obsidians at them both, making them crush. LDS6 walked towards at herobrine and stands in front of him. : Give up as you can. Herobrine transformed into Enderbrine the phantom psychopath, Enderbrine dashed towards at LDS6 and grabs him, he levitated up and smashes him to the ground with him. and LDS6 was bleeding. LDS6 transforms into its Blood Angel form and kicked herobrine to the air, He pulled out its Holy bow and shot herobrine three times as fast, Herobrine charges himself to the ground to dropkick LDS6 in the skull, but LDS6 falls but survived. Enderbrine walks away as he thinks LDS6 was dead, LDS6 rises up slowly and aims his bow towards Enderbrine's head and he shoots, Enderbrine blocked it and dashes towards behind LDS6, LDS6 kicks him from the back causing him to launch into the air, LDS6 pulled out its admin blade and jumps on Enderbrine and thrusts a stab on his chest. and Enderbrine dies without saying its last words. The Phantom's Play pt.2 Once LDS6 fought off Herobrine he met Entity 909 and he looked back and Entity 909 was there. Entity909 dashes towards at LDS6 and kicks him and he does the frontflip and dropkicks on LDS6's chest, LDS6 kicked him to the sky and stabs him rapidly but Entity909 took out its scythe and slashed LDS6 to the ground and LDS6 falls onto the ground. LDS6 stands up but Entity909 teleports behind him and kicks him, launching him to the pillar and sliced his body in half. LDS6 was hopeless and Entity909 points its Scythe to LDS6's head and Time was frozen suddenly. LDS6's soul is breaking but it stopped. The time Resumes and LDS6 transform into its God-like form and grabbed the scythe. he kicked the scythe in half and breaks it, he grabs entity909 and smashes him to the ground rapidly and grabbed his head and made him headbutt rapidly to the ground 100 times. he threw Entity909 to the air and took out its spear and stabs him in the chest and Entity909 dies. LDS6 sliced Entity909's head off and takes it as an award of the gods and walked off leaving no words behind. The end I hope you enjoyed it. make sure you make share this to other people. Category:Creepypasta